


With a Little Bit of Luck

by eafay70



Category: Hockey RPF
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Crossdressing Kink, M/M, Mating Cycles/In Heat
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-24
Updated: 2018-03-24
Packaged: 2019-03-27 05:20:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 909
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13874004
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/eafay70/pseuds/eafay70
Summary: David wants to wear his new dress during his heat. But can he find an alpha to make it a tolerable heat?





	With a Little Bit of Luck

**Author's Note:**

> You'd think I'd know by now that sitting on a very good idea for several weeks is a terrible method for a monthly challenge. *sigh* I could blame various real-life factors and my bad habit of biting off more than I can chew fic-wise, but that's not important. What is important is that I actually managed to go four-for-four yet again! =D
> 
> Player of the month: David Perron (whose surname I keep mistyping because I keep thinking of Argentine politicians instead)
> 
> Trope of the month: alpha/beta/omega dynamics
> 
> Kink of the month: crossdressing/feminization (this fic uses the former because I couldn't figure out the latter in an a/b/o setting)
> 
> [Photo of the month: a lottery ticket](http://mynameisearl.wikia.com/wiki/Lottery?file=Lotto.jpg)

David couldn't help grinning as he opened the just-arrived package. The box was small and plain, but its contents meant the world to the omega: a gorgeous black dress with gold detailing, designed to be worn throughout a heat cycle and washed in a normal load of laundry afterwards without fading. It was David's birthday present to himself, and he was excited to wear it during his next heat.

His smile wavered slightly as he checked the calendar where he tracked his heat cycle. There were many types of suppressants on the market, and the ones David took kept him to four heats a year, each one lasting one week. It would be another six weeks until his next heat - how was he going to survive knowing this dress was hidden in the closet with his other heat supplies?!

David's smile wavered further as a more serious realization hit him: this would be his first heat without an alpha. He had moved to Las Vegas shortly after his last heat, having spent most of his previous heats with his childhood best friend who happened to be an alpha. To put it simply, David had no idea how to find an alpha, but he did know that not even this beautiful dress would make an alpha-less heat enjoyable.

****

David twitched his nose involuntarily as he emptied a roll of quarters into the drawer of his cash register. It was less than a week until his heat was supposed to start, so it was much easier than usual for him to pick up the scent of an available alpha - and apparently one had just entered the convenience store where he worked.

Exhaling slowly in an attempt to keep his cool, David allowed his gaze to settle on the only other person in the store. He was a little taller than David, very handsome, and apparently intent on finding a very specific item in the "Heat & Rut Supplies" aisle. His scent seemed to be turning...sour, for want of a better word, as he rifled through the products with a deepening scowl.

David decided to act. "Excuse me, sir," he called out as he walked around the counter and towards the man. "May I help you find what you're looking for?"

"I hope so." The man's voice sounded restrained, as if it took lots of effort to not snap at David, and the accent sounded familiar. "I can't figure out what it's called in English."

Suddenly David realized why the accent sounded so familiar. "You're from Quebec, too!"

The man blinked in amazement and switched immediately to their native language. _"I'm looking for non-latex knot condoms. It'll be my first rut here, and I want to be prepared in case I spend it with an omega who's allergic to latex."_

_"I see..."_ David swallowed as he turned around to get the item in question from the shelf behind the man. He gave the item's name in English: "Non-latex knot condoms."

"Non-latex knot condoms," the man repeated in English. His scent went from sour to sweet almost instantly. _"I can't thank you enough. I hate to have made you leave the counter - what if an unkind alpha had come in?"_

David blushed and looked down. _"This is a safe neighborhood, I promise."_

The man walked away. David lifted his head and saw that the man was walking toward the counter, so he hurried back to his usual spot. "Is there anything else you need, sir?" he asked, switching back to English out of habit.

"Need? No..." The man examined one of the display racks on the counter. "But I want to try my luck as a newcomer to Vegas, so I'll take one of these lotto tickets."

"Okay." David scanned the box of condoms, then the ticket. He had to hold back a full-body shudder when the man placed his money right in the palm of David's hand.

"You're close to heat, eh?" the man whispered. "I'll be out of your way soon, I promise."

"It's no big deal," David whispered as he gave the man his change. He cleared his throat and ran the ticket through the extra scanner - and jumped back when the machine started beeping very loudly.

"I won!" The man fist-pumped as David applauded. "That's more money than I've ever had in the bank! I could hire a different omega every night of my rut!"

"That's a thing?" David asked without thinking.

The man shrugged. "I know there are omegas who work as cycle companions, and I know they're not cheap. I imagine there are alphas who do the same thing?"

"If so, that's way out of my budget," David admitted. "But I don't know much about finding alphas, so I'm not the best to ask."

"You don't have one?" David shook his head, blushing with embarrassment. "I can help you if you want?"

David blinked and gulped in surprise. "Do you mind...dresses?"

"Not in the least." The man handed David a business card with a handwritten phone number on the back. "Believe me, I love dresses."

Marc-Andre, as the man was called, proved just how much he loved dresses by not only showing up to David's home with a suitcase full of dresses for both of them, but also staining David's new black dress in several spots over the course of the week. David considered it the luckiest turn of events in the history of Las Vegas.

**Author's Note:**

> Feedback is always appreciated! =D
> 
> Note: I don't know if all places have lottery tickets you can check right after purchase, but I know at least some places do, so let's pretend Las Vegas is one of those places. ;)


End file.
